


Dating A Droid

by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AI!levi, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fucking Machine, Get it?, M/M, Mwahaha, Robot/Human Relationships, android!Levi, futuristic lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house
Summary: Artificial Intelligence doesn’t even cover Levi’s personality.Initially designed to be a sex bot, Levi was re-modified into an enforcer though he was left with some ratherinterestingfeatures that Eren appreciates far too much.Kinktober Day 10: fucking machine





	Dating A Droid

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? Fucking machine? No?
> 
> Just me then I guess.

 

The clock screen embedded in the wall blinked its blue block numbers at Eren. 7:43PM.

Soon, Eren told himself eagerly.

He hurried about his apartment, ignoring the tempting view 180 storeys up in order to focus on tidying up the place. It had to be in decent order. Otherwise Eren would find himself with a cleaning bot rather than a boyfriend as company for the evening.

Eren Jaeger was dating a robot. Well, they didn’t always like to be called that. Machines was an acceptable title, as even humans could be classified as a kind of machine. It made them equals.

Levi was a rare case of android. In the first stages of his design, the company in charge of his creation had been building various sex bots. When the company went bust, it was bought out by a new name – Smith Enterprises was more focused on providing military protection to nearby Earth-governed planets than catering to the population’s sex lives. And so Levi, designation #6321, had been brought back into the factory and recommission as an enforcer. A military class of bot. By the time he was brought online, he was one of the most unique bots of his kind.

Smaller than most enforcers, but fast because of it. Levi had lost the slim frame of the sex bots and was fitted with the tougher frame of military grade units. Lightweight and all but indestructible. He’d risen quickly through the ranks, on skill and his startling personality combined. Levi was a force to be reckoned with.

Both in and out of the bedroom, and Eren was giddy knowing that he could confirm such a thing.

They’d met during a bit of a scuffle outside one of the smothering city’s various nightclubs. Under the pulsing LED lighting of yet another nameless venue, Eren had been dragged from the very same fight he’d just picked by a snarky enforcer bot.

“Take it easy, squirt.” Levi had drawled, amused at Eren’s cussing and struggling. “We’re doing you a favour.”

“C’mon, man!” Eren had whined as he was hoisted over the bot’s shoulder. “It was just a little harmless brawling.”

“A little harmless brawling.” Levi had repeated dryly. “Do you hear how stupid you sound, kid?”

Eren struggled until he tumbled from the bot’s shoulder. He landed on his ass and it was far from comfortable, but it was better than being carted around like a bratty child.

“I’m not a kid.” Eren had huffed, already brushing dirt from his jeans.

Light washed over him briefly and when Eren looked up, confused, he found himself being scanned.

“Eren Jaeger. 26. Male. K-Block resident.” Levi read out from whatever file he’d managed to pull up and the droid managed a smirk. Eren gawked at the shifting features. So lifelike. “I stand corrected, Mr. Jaeger. Turns out you’re not a kid, you’re just acting like one.”

Eren made to argue, but really the bot had him there.

“Alright,” Eren had sniffed, dusting himself off and getting to his feet, “so you know my name. What’s yours?”

Not every machine had a name. Some just had designations, production numbers. Serial codes. Not all of them wanted names.

“Levi.” The droid answered and Eren was stunned.

It was so…normal.

“Heh.” He chuckled. “It suits you.”

Levi’s optics narrowed like he thought Eren might be giving him sass. Another brief scan ensued.

“Tonal register: normal. Sarcasm detected: minimal.” Levi read, then his features morphed into something…surprised. He looked at Eren like the brunet was puzzling. “Thanks.” He said.

Eren smiled. “Well, you cost me my fight.” He sighed dramatically, prowling in Levi’s direction. “Guess you’ll have to make it up to me.”

Levi didn’t need to scan Eren to read the kind of interest that had taken over him. Little had Eren known back then, but the bot was built to recognise even the smallest signals of seduction, of interest.

Falling into something he knew, Levi seemed much less thrown.

“I suppose you expect me to buy you a drink?” Levi drawled, though his eyes tracked over Eren’s form with a new appreciation.

There was something guarded there, too. Something that made Eren sure that Levi did not get much of this sort of attention, but maybe all the others were just smarter than Eren was because he didn’t leave time for second thoughts.

Eren paused in front of Levi, not trying to crowd him or send the wrong signals.

“Actually I was kind of hoping we could just, you know, take off. Get to know each other a little more personally.”

Levi’s eyes lit up. “Your place, or mine?”

 

 

It had been an entirely unromantic affair, in both of their opinions. Thinking about it now, Eren wouldn’t have changed a single detail. He remained adamant that that first night with Levi had been the single best lay of his life out of any of his previous partners.

Levi had just seemed stunned that something with a beating heart and made of real flesh rather than something synthetic could want him. And so fiercely.

After that first encounter, they had gone their separate ways. Only to bump into one another a couple of weeks later. Eren remembered how he’d laughed and declared that it was fate – the universe clearly wanted them to see more of each other. And so, somewhat tentatively, they had started dating. Eren had learned why Levi was so good with sex, being designed for it and all, and Levi had learned why Eren was so at home around machines.

The twerp only designed and built them for a living.

And so Levi had found himself dating his own personal handyman.

Life was good.

 

 

Crap, crap. Eren scrambled through the apartment, scooping up items of clothing and bolting to throw them in the washer. At least then they would be out of sight. And if Levi asked, like he often did, Eren could gain a few respective brownie points for doing some cleaning.

Even if it had been absolutely last minute.

The clock read 8:12PM now and Levi was bound to arrive at any moment. He’d already called Eren on the comm. to let the brunet know that he had landed and was back on-planet. That had been about half an hour after six. Transportation was a son of a bitch and Eren thanked his lucky stars for that fact, because it was providing him with necessary cleaning time.

He did a few laps of all the rooms, emptying a can or two of air freshener because Levi liked to complain about the stuffy air indoors. The windows up this high didn’t open on account of the blustering wind.

Eren set the air to filter in from outside to at least bring in some kind of refreshment.

The chirp of the doorbell almost scared Eren right out of his skin and he answered the door with a hand still rubbing at his chest from the fright.

He still smiled, wide and content, at the figure that awaited him.

“I do believe you’re late.” Eren grinned, letting Levi step past him and into the flat.

The bot was immediately scanning the place and Eren rolled his eyes, fond and unsurprised.

“Lucky for you, too.” Levi muttered as he stalked about. “You’ve actually done a halfway decent job this time.”

Eren beamed at the comment, probably the nicest thing Levi had ever said to him where cleaning was concerned. He all but skipped over to where Levi had paused by the window. Mischievous arms wound around Levi’s frame and Eren hugged him tight so that Levi’s sensory receptors would have no chance to misinterpret the contact.

“Missed you.” Eren hummed, nuzzling Levi’s nape.

He pressed his ear against the plating that covered Levi’s shoulders, armour rather than synthetic flesh, and listened to the whirring of various mechanisms inside. Sometimes, if he listened carefully enough, Eren could hear the equivalent of Levi’s heart. It tended to tick a little faster whenever Eren was close.

“Parasite detected.” Levi said suddenly and Eren found himself swept up and off his feet before he could blink. “Captured. Well, well, well, what should I do with this little specimen?”

Eren kicked and laughed, flailing half-heartedly while his impromptu captor peppered his face with kisses.

Levi backed off with a smirk, bouncing the brat in his arms. “I suppose I missed you too.”

Levi’s irises were different, Eren noted when the raven let him catch his breath. The brunet brought a hand up to cup one side of Levi’s face, and here he was made out of artificial flesh and skin, the contact slightly plush under the pressure of Eren’s fingers.

“New upgrade?” Eren questioned.

The droid hummed an affirmative sound, unperturbed when Eren got right in Levi’s face to better take in the new addition to his boyfriend.

These irises were grey, where all previous ones had been some variation of pallid blue.

“You know what?” Eren said, leaning back with a little smile. “I think I like it. Quite a lot, actually. Grey is a good look on you.”

Levi snorted, setting Eren on his own two feet again. “They could have been pink and you still would have liked them.”

Eren scoffed, though he didn’t disagree. The brunet took a hold of Levi’s wrists, tugging him through the apartment in the direction of the bedroom.

“Any colour is a good colour,” Eren smiled, leaning in close, “so long as it’s on _you_.”

The droid hummed indulgently, but rolled his eyes.

Eren let him go when he was sure that Levi would follow him, all but bounding into his room. Levi found the brunet shuffling about on the mattress, making himself comfortable and reaching for Levi with outstretched hands. He wiggled his fingers, beckoning. That stupid grin was plastered all over the twerp’s face.

He didn’t want sex, not immediately Levi knew. He was almost always monitoring Eren whenever the brunet was around, instantly aware of any fluttering arousal.

Levi joined Eren on the mattress, pulled immediately into a hug. Not as crushing as the first, but still tight. Eren really had missed him and that always brought a mix of fondness and confusion to Levi’s circuits. He’d ensnared this youthful human somehow. With non-existent charm and skills built into his very systems. And Eren, for some reason, continued to be smitten regardless of the fact that Levi believed himself to be an unworthy match for the lively brunet.

The choice wasn’t up to him. If Eren wanted to leave, nothing would stop him from doing so.

And yet here they were.

“You really do like to latch on, huh?” Levi noted aloud. “Maybe you are some kind of parasite?”

Eren huffed at the teasing jibe, biting at Levi’s shoulder. If he was trying to prove Levi’s joking theory wrong, it was a poor effort.

“The good kind, I hope?” Eren mumbled anyway, nuzzling.

Utterly incorrigible.

“There’s a good kind of parasite?” Levi asked, a smirk in his voice.

Eren hummed, the kind of sound Levi knew was meant as an affirmative. “What about babies? Aren’t they like the least awful kind of leech?”

Levi narrowed his optics, sceptical of the whole conversation. “So you’re saying…you’re a gigantic baby?” He asked.

The silence that lingered after the comment was decidedly embarrassed on Eren’s part. He thumped a loose fist against Levi’s shoulder in protest, mumbling his indignation.

“You can never let me leave these kinds of conversations with my dignity intact, can you?” Eren whined, but it was a half-hearted complaint. “You big metal meanie.”

He snuggled closer.

Levi held Eren in turn, registering various alerts from pressure systems that mapped each of Eren’s touches. Wherever their bodies met. Wherever Eren’s fingers wandered. It was a different kind of feeling than humans were used to, Levi was certain. But it was still nice to be aware of such things.

It was the same with any kind of physical response or sensation – Levi’s were all programmed. Things that he could feel, technically. But not in the same ways as a human. He did not have nerves, but various receptors that processed various pressures and textures. Eren had asked about it. Curious as he was, Levi had been anticipating some kind of questions in that area. Could he feel? What was it like when he came? Because that he could do, though it was often a self-triggered sort of thing.

It was a release in its own right, but more code than sensation. Strings of numbers that told him he’d done well, similar to the kind of approval that was triggered when mission objectives were completed only much stronger.

“What are you asking me for?” Levi remembered asking, full of dubious amusement. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one with the answers, Mr. Designer?”

Eren had just blown a raspberry at him.

“I’ve always wanted to know…you know, from the source. What feeling is really like for you, because all we can do is imagine it. Even if I know exactly what’s going on in your systems…I can’t ever experience that, and so I don’t know. It makes me curious.” Eren hummed, thoughtful. Then he sighed. “But the bots I work with are all biased, whereas you don’t have any reason to lie to me or try and give me an answer I want. You just talk, even if it’s not the nicest thing you could say. Faulty code, maybe, but I like to think that it’s all you.”

“I should have known you’d try chatting to your homework projects.” Levi rolled his optics, dodging past the almost-compliment. “Dumbass.”

So yes, Levi could appreciate sex.

It was probably the closest he ever felt to being human, because another creature wanted him close. Wanted him at all. Like Levi was something that could be desired. And that was a gift in and of itself. But he did wonder from time to time what it would be like to experience physical pleasure.

Brought back into the present, Levi cycled through the various alerts that scrolled past his eyes.

Nothing troubling, far from it.

Sensors informed Levi of the path Eren’s mouth was wandering along his neck. He tipped his head at the right moment, catching Eren’s mouth with his and smirking against the needy little pout he found.

“Oh no. The puppy eyes,” Levi’s smirk grew, “do you want something?”

Eren huffed, pressing forward into another kiss. He bit at Levi’s mouth, the pressure sensors there lighting up with response. Levi hummed, hands dropping down to Eren’s hips. He squeezed, feeling Eren squirm and reposition himself in response, a happy hum thrumming in his throat. Levi felt the wet slide of a tongue pressing into his mouth. Eager, hopeful.

Like he dreamed Levi would ever turn him down. Soft, pliant, delectable as he was. Levi knew it wasn’t his coding that made him like Eren, or else he wouldn’t bother trying to argue with him or play at all.

Levi recalled Eren’s surprise at the personality he found behind the circuits and armoured plating.

“Are you sure you’re not a prototype reject?” Eren had asked somewhat sceptically one night, an unexpected break from what had been a perfectly pleasant making out session.

Levi had snorted at him. “What’s that? You don’t want me to pound you into next week?” He’d leaned away. “What a shame.”

“Nooo!” Eren had all but wailed after him.

More than just your average AI indeed.

Levi tipped Eren back, rolling atop him and settling the brunet in the blankets. He peeled Eren out of his clothes, just the soft kind the brunet wore around the house and therefore not in urgent need of folding. In a rare moment of ignoring his own protocols, Levi let the garments fall wherever he tossed them. He had Eren bare in no time. And then it was Levi’s personal pleasure of making Eren’s body his playground.

That was always a special kind of privilege.

Eren was always so concerned with touching Levi in turn, his hands always wandering, reaching, wanting to hold on. He squirmed under Levi’s tongue, hands roaming until Levi pinned him. And Eren _loved_ that.

Something about the effortless strength that Levi possessed just got Eren going. The droid’s day job involved him beating other, more menacing droids to bolt and hydraulic-infused pulps. But when Levi got home, he was so…controlled. All that power and yet he never left any bruises that Eren didn’t ask for. Eren was endlessly entertained by piggyback rides and being carried around his tiny apartment just because it was nothing at all, not even an effort, to Levi.

So when Levi tugged Eren’s wrists away, Eren moaned and writhed, tugging experimentally at Levi’s hold even though he knew full well that there was no escape.

Eren had a cheeky look on his face, something almost sultry but too twisted with mischief.

He looked like he might say something cheesy like “what are you going to do with me?” and Levi might just have bitten him for it. Thankfully Eren just smiled at him. Low-lidded and waiting, humming his pleasure at each kiss and dip of tongue delving into his mouth.

Levi let Eren have his hands back as he worked lower, unhurried and determined to refamiliarize himself with every last inch of flesh he came across. The soft skin directly beneath Eren’s ear that had the brunet gasping every time Levi sought it out for a kiss, wet and lavishing. Over the Adam’s apple where Levi could feel Eren’s voice, a dull buzzing that triggered an interesting response in the sensors in Levi’s mouth, and then the hollow of Eren’s throat a little lower. It didn’t take much of anything to get Eren panting. Levi worked him up bit by bit, taking his time mapping out Eren’s shoulders and chest with kisses.

A little of the right lubricant left wet trails over nipples, pinked and pebbled with interest.

Eren gave another appreciative hum, arching up at the slick contact.

Lower still, Levi mouthed a rather direct trail down over Eren’s navel, moving with the imploring roll of Eren’s hips until he was poised over the brunet’s waiting arousal. Flushed and shining at the tip, Levi placed a kiss beneath the head. Not what Eren wanted. More of a tease than anything else, just to watch the member twitch and release another glistening bead of precum.

Before Eren could start to whine and complain, Levi took him in hand. Lips poised over the tip, Levi watched Eren the whole time it took for him to slide down from head to base, feeling areas in his throat wetting up in response to his actions. Easing the passage of Eren’s cock.

After a moment Eren gasped, giving an appreciative moan. “That feels different…” he squirmed, hips bucking up on their own, “did it always tingle like that?”

Levi peeled his mouth back to answer. “It’s new.”

“New.” Eren hummed.

Levi smirked at the curiosity in his tone. “I picked it up on the way here.”

“So that’s why you took so long.” Eren accused, but there was amusement in his tone.

He yelped when Levi pinched his thigh.

“I can always take it back.” Levi knew the threat held barely any weight when Eren knew he had the droid wrapped around his little finger. “Or if you’re good, we can see just how much this ass can take from the main tank? Hm? Would you like that, little whore? Bet you would.”

Eren’s responding groan sounded almost pained, his imagination running away with Levi’s words.

There were several stores of lubrication within Levi’s frame, each with varying purposes. One to keep his mouth wet, for ease of convenience for things like kissing or fellatio or eating out (Eren’s personal favourite), then there was the spare tank which Levi had just recently filled with tingling lubricant as a special surprise for their reunion. And the main tank was for the mimicking of ejaculation, because Eren loved nothing more than the feeling of Levi cumming inside of him. The stuff was white and usually kept warm, all for the purpose of seeming more natural. Life-like. The main tank was the biggest and Levi had teased Eren frequently in the past with vague non-threats to empty it all into him.

He had learned quickly that Eren was more than eager to find out how much he could take, too. Though they hadn’t actually gotten around to trying it.

First time for everything, Levi thought.

“Fuck yes.” Eren groaned, turning pleading, glassy eyes on Levi. “Yes, for real this time. Don’t just tease me with it, I want it.”

With the blatant consent, Levi knelt in place between Eren’s legs, his own legs tucked underneath him. Levi scooped his hands under Eren’s knees and heaved the brunet along the mattress, tossing tanned legs over his shoulder and chuckling at Eren’s ‘eep’ of surprise. With new and easy access to Eren’s rim, Levi got to work. He lapped at the little pucker, dragging his tongue over the twitching skin over and over again until Eren was pleading with him. Only when the little mouth was soft and beginning to blink open on its own did Levi begin to press his tongue inside. He felt Eren shiver at the tingling sensations that built in the wake of the wet contact. A little distraction for him.

Levi could not taste, so he had no cheeky comments for Eren on that front.

But he could feel the little shifts and changes in pressure as Eren tensed around his intruding tongue, twitching and relaxing only to tense again. Happy little sounds fell almost constantly from Eren’s mouth. Levi did not for a moment worry that he was causing the brunet any sort of discomfort. He’d know in an instant if he did. Levi was sure Eren would kick him right out of the window if he ever caused any pain that was not explicitly asked for.

One hundred and eighty storeys made for a long way to fall, even for a droid.

When Levi reached to close a hand around Eren’s cock, the brunet made a garbled sound of complaint. He jerked at the twin sensations assaulting him. Eren huffed, whining as Levi stroked him, fingers gathering leaking precum and using it to his advantage.

Levi loved to overload Eren with too many sensations, pleasure from multiple places so that the brunet was reduced to a panting, twitching mess. Of course Eren enjoyed that, too. But he had expressed his opinion that it was deeply unfair. Levi was always so composed, while Eren was teased out of his mind, and really that was half the fun for the bot.

Eren outright yelped at the sudden vibration of Levi’s tongue, brushing cleverly against the hidden sweet spot.

“Mm n-nope, uh-uh,” Eren started shaking his head, breathless and pleading, “gonna cum if you don’t stop. Levi. _Levi_ , c’mon now b-be fair.”

A long sigh fell heavily from Eren’s lips when Levi eased up, releasing the brunet’s cock and pulling away to leave him empty. The brunet glared up the curve of his body at Levi, who only smirked.

“Too much already, sweetheart?” Levi purred, turning his head to leave wet kisses across one shaking thigh. “What happened to all that stamina?”

Eren stuck his tongue out in petulant display.

Levi scoffed. “Very mature. Maybe you had a point, calling yourself a big baby?”

Eren flushed, glowering weakly. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

Levi chuckled as he set Eren back on the mattress properly, helping the brunet scoot back to reach the pillows.

“Why would I?” Levi smirked. “It was priceless.”

“Only to you.” Eren prodded Levi’s nose.

“Well excuse me for having a sense of humour.” Levi drawled. “No doubt another fuck up in my code somewhere, lucky you.”

He rearranged Eren’s legs, settling them over his hips as Levi once again manoeuvred between them. Eren grumbled unintelligibly, but Levi was more focused on cycling through the options for their activities.

“What do you want this time?” Levi questioned, pawing idly at Eren’s leg to get his attention while he pulled up a menu, scanning through their options. “Metal or silicone?”

Eren wrinkled his nose in thought. “The silicone was easier to clean, wasn’t it?”

Levi nodded, making his selection.

Parts shifted, a panel shifting out of the way near Levi’s groin to allow the chosen member to slide out, ready for use.

Eren squinted, something cheeky in his gaze. “That looks bigger than usual.”

“Well aren’t you observant.” Levi smirked. “We’ll pretend this is an early birthday present or something.”

Eren cooed. “How thoughtful.”

The twerp dissolved into giggles after that and Levi focused on checking his tanks. The main slid out of shifting compartments in his abdomen, the level of sticky white fluid resting right at the maximum line. Levi nodded, satisfied, and dipped his fingers in the stuff. Eren was still giggling like an idiot as the now-slicked digits pressed into him, twisting to coat him deeper than Levi’s tongue had been able to reach. The tanks returned within Levi’s frame, everything settled.

Eren was beginning to squirm again, hips rising off the mattress to try and work a rhythm against Levi’s fingers. Insatiable little thing.

When Levi deemed Eren ready, he withdrew his fingers.

And paused.

“What’s up?” Eren asked, sensing Levi’s distraction.

“Do you want to do this here?” Levi gestured to the bed. “It’s going to be unbelievably messy by the end.”

Eren made a face. “We could put a tarp down?”

“You have a tarp?”

“Yeah?”

“What reason could you possibly have for needing a tarp? I’m honestly curious.”

Eren flushed a little. “Oh, you know, in case my biotic boyfriend ever decided to dump half a tank of fake cum inside me. That sort of thing. You know, just casual use.”

Levi almost laughed. He managed to hide it behind the back of one hand, shaking his head.

“Little pervert. I knew you were waiting but I had no idea you’d prepared for something like this. Clever boy.”

Eren all but purred at the praise, eyes dreamy at the thought of what was to come. Ha.

Levi, being the most capable of walking out of the two, went to retrieve the tarp with Eren’s helpful instructions being called from the bedroom. He returned, scooping up a languid Eren and draping him over one shoulder to be able to throw the tarp over the mattress. Success. It would still be messy, but Levi felt a lot better about tarnishing a tarp than potentially spoiling Eren’s bed.

He was honestly a little proud of Eren for thinking ahead.

Eren hummed happily as he was set back down, reaching for pillows while Levi got himself back into position.

Levi checked the connection to the tank, spilling a little lubricant onto his hand from the tip of his false dick. The tubing was fine, and the temperature was nothing that Eren would find uncomfortable. Good, everything was working. Levi positioned himself at Eren’s hole, rubbing the smooth tip of himself there just to hear the boy moan before he pushed inside. It was slow going, as it always was. Especially with the new addition of a plus-size member. Levi knew Eren could take it, would take it eagerly, but he would make sure that every moment was as enjoyable as possible.

With each gentle press of his hips Levi could feel Eren opening up for him. He spurted a little lubricant along the way, easing the slide inside. And finally he was in to the hilt.

Eren gave a long, low moan. He sounded thoroughly satisfied with the new addition. The same length as Levi had always had, but thicker. It pressed him open, stretched him just a little wider than usual, and feeling the new stretch had Eren sighing.

“Fuck if that doesn’t hit the spot.” Eren said dreamily, reaching for Levi. “Come on then, fuck me. I’m good, you can go for it.”

Levi was dubious about that, but he leaned down so that Eren could hold onto him. Or attempt to suffocate him, more like. Eren wrapped himself around Levi like a python. He held on so tightly that, had Eren not been passionately kissing every part of Levi that he could reach, the droid might have suspected foul play.

Levi started a slow rhythm, shallow thrusts, just rocking into the mewling boy beneath him.

Eren adjusted, panting and working his hips back against Levi’s rhythm. When he wanted more, he asked for it. Moaned the words by Levi’s ears, begging without a hint of shame. It was in these moments that Levi knew he was completely and utterly needed by this boy. This hopeless human who had fallen for a machine. Levi knew whenever Eren held him this tightly that he really wouldn’t ever let him go, and Eren had promised it so many times. His need proved it to Levi. Over and over again.

Shifting the rhythm, Levi worked for something a little faster. He paid careful attention to the changes in Eren’s responses, looking for what made him moan the loudest and the most frequently. Eren gasped and Levi knew he’d found the right speed. Just what Eren wanted. Then Levi added a little force, until they could both hear the smack of Eren’s skin against the smooth plating of Levi’s armour. When Eren’s voice pitched to into the high kind of moaning he was sure to be embarrassed about later, Levi knew he had the perfect combination.

He closed a hand around Eren’s cock, stroking idly. Not even bothering to match the pace of his thrusts, just providing the attention that Eren craved there.

And Eren looked positively spoiled, eyes closing constantly, moaning into Levi’s mouth, burying the increasingly mortifying soundtrack of his pleasure there between smirking lips. Levi paid attention to the tensing of Eren’s body, the flesh squeezing around him. It felt different with the new addition, but Levi could read the moment of Eren’s climax approaching without difficulty nonetheless.

When Eren jerked and garbled some nonsense into Levi’s languid kisses, he knew it was time.

Levi activated the mechanisms within him, feeling warm liquid race up his shaft and spurt into Eren. He knew how Eren loved it when he came just before him so that the feeling of being filled up could be that final sensation that tipped Eren into orgasm.

Eren was in no way ready for the intensity of his climax, all but wailing into Levi’s mouth as he shook and shot all over himself. He ground desperately against Levi, groaning when the droid pushed his hips flush against Eren’s ass and continued to spurt within him. Eren gave a final, pitching moan. Then he let himself collapse, just a puddle of satisfaction writhing sluggishly on the tarp. The pair stared each other down, kissing idly while Levi filled him. Only when Eren started to leak out what he could not hold did Levi let the flow taper off and stop.

He scooped Eren up, carrying the boy gingerly through the apartment, still connected. Into the bathroom he went, stepping into the shower block and grateful more than ever for the full-length mirror that made up one of the inner walls of Eren’s shower. He coaxed Eren to look over his shoulder, hands under the brunet’s thighs, and lifted Eren slowly from his cock.

The rush of false cum that escaped Eren was obscene and Eren gave a dazed little moan, squeezing to push out more. He slumped against Levi’s chest. Happy, sated, and smiling like a goddamned lunatic.

“Best early birthday present ever.” Eren mumbled between sleepy kisses pressed to Levi’s plating.

Levi chuckled. “I had a feeling you’d get off on that.” He smirked, kissing the top of Eren’s head. “Don’t fall asleep on me, now. I plan to have you at least twice more before your hot water runs out.”

Eren gave a drowsy hum, pleased and anticipating the thorough fucking that was still to come.

“Thank God for water-proofing, huh?” The brunet mumbled, cheeky and grinning.

Levi pinched him. “Smart ass. Do you want to clean yourself up, then?”

Eren gave a vaguely apologetic hum, shaking his head.

“That’s what I thought.” Levi scoffed, reaching for the hot water tap.

Oh the miracles of technology, the droid thought to himself wryly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I've wanted to write something along the lines of "oh the miracles of technology" for quite a few of these prompts (except for the deity one in which case it was more along the lines of "oh the miracles of wacky god hoodoo") and it's becoming a thing.


End file.
